


a fantasy, taking over like a disease

by littlesomething



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesomething/pseuds/littlesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sickingly sweet fluff about Harry and Louis in their new flat in London after the Take Me Home Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fantasy, taking over like a disease

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my pages app so half of it is written a while ago but enjoy this self indulgent fluff :)
> 
> (also yes I know I set the story in summer which doesn't make sense because the WWAT would have started already but!! I just love summer so)
> 
> Title from Paris by Magic Man 
> 
> Twitter: louisdisciple

Harry's the first to set sights on the house. It's big, that's for sure. It looks perfect against the vivid blue of the sky. Birds are singing along happily and Harry thinks that the whole word is smiling. He can't wait to start the rest of his life with the beautiful boy next to him that could actually be smiling the biggest smile ever. He giggles to himself and locks the car door. 

He lets Louis walk to the door first and unlock it. Harry tries to stifle his excited murmuring but he really can't, to be honest. He can't stop smiling and he thinks, no, he knows, they're going to be amazing, him and Louis. 

The house is misted with a warm brightness that reflects the outside weather. The windows let light stream in from the sun and wash over the walls and floors in a way that makes it all glow. It's empty, the house is, so both pairs of feet padding on the floor sound louder and fuller than usual. The ceilings loft up to what seems like heaven, pure white paint coating it all. Harry runs his lean fingers across the banister on the staircase and sets his cardigan on it. He turns to Louis to watch his reaction. His eyes are sparkling the way nothing ever has. He can't help but fond over the boy, his face lathered in sunlight peeking through the window shades. His hair coated in honey maple highlights all over and Harry feels like the luckiest person in the world. 

"This is amazing." Louis finally speaks. His teeth showing as he pulls his mouth into another beautiful smile. He runs his hands through his hair and rests at the base of his neck. Harry steps over to where Louis is standing and sets his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis cranes his neck back to muse at the boy. His hair is curly and a bit messy. His green eyes shine as Louis stares into them. They both don't speak, but they really don't need to. 

-

Harry's unpacking his bag in their bedroom when Louis comes in with two cups of tea. He sets them down on the temporary bedside table they borrowed from Liam. It's old and could break at any moment, but it'll do. 

The sun is setting and both the boys are in bed. Blue inkiness pours in from the dusk outside and settles on the furniture (or lack there of) in the room. They don't even have a tv yet, just a bed and a table. It's all they really need though, for now. Louis has his Harry and Harry has his Louis. Harry dreamily stares into Louis eyes and pets his hair and they just lie there, not speaking but saying everything. 

Louis sips his tea and scrolls through his twitter feed. It's still hectic, even though it's 2 am in London. He tweets a simple ":)" then locks his phone and tosses it to the floor on top of the pile of both of their clothes. 

"Y'know Harry, I really like this place." Louis speaks and focuses on the younger boy's features. The nighttime makes Harry's eyes piercing and really pretty. His eyelashes appear darker and thicker than usual. And his curls are splayed partly on Louis' chest and partly on the pillow. He threw his bandana to the side and 'let the mane free' as he put it. 

"Me too, Lou. Me too." Harry hums against Louis' touch. "I like you a lot. I'm so glad we bought this place. Better than that small apartment in the city. All loud and stuff. Need you and need quiet now that I'm old and 20." He laughs at his own attempt of a joke. Of course he knows Louis will find it endearing though, he always does.

"Well now that you're old you can make the bed for me and cook the meals and clean the house right, take care of me?" Louis pokes back.

"Heyyyy, you're older than me. Like a grandpa. But cuter and you smell better, and I wouldn't kiss my grandpa on the lips."

"Only 22, love." Louis fingers through the curls on Harry's forehead. "Glad to hear you wouldn't kiss your grandpa though, relieved really." He pressed his lips to Harry's temple, lingering there, mirroring the thick summer air lingering in the room drifting in from the open window.

"Yeah but I wanna be with you forever so we can both be grandpas I think." Harry doesn't really know if what he said makes sense. His words always get messed up around Louis and he can't think at all, but he loves that, thrives on it really. 

"You're cute, y'know that. Like the cutest 20 year old ever. Go get in your jammies and we'll sleep alright pumpkin?" Louis pats the younger boy's head and savoring the way Harry stares up at him like Louis hung the freaking stars or something.

-

Harry slips, well actually stumbles and trips, out of jeans and puts on a grey baggy pair of joggers and no shirt, because it is summer. And being half naked is better than no naked. Logical. Louis watches Harry change and slip back into his hold. Louis shoves his pants off and keeps his shirt on so he doesn't feel too too naked, and unlike Harry, he wasn't a borderline nudist. 

"Comfy, you are." The words are mushy sounding against Louis' arm.

"Sleep, kitten." 

"Okay, just one question." Harry perks his head up.

"Shoot."

"I wanna marry you." 

Louis breath hitches. He suddenly realizes how real this all is. They're in their own house and they're together and they're gonna go back on tour in a couple months and then they'll return back home and what then? 

"Go to bed Harry it's 4am do you even know what you're on about." Louis hopes humor will, in a way, suppress Harry's curious mind. 

"Okay, but I mean it. With all my heart. Since we met and I was 16 and you were 18." Harry's words are smudged with sleep. The room soon washes over in a deep sleep and both boys shut their eyes and drift off. Harry dreams that he and Louis are shooting stars soaring across the sky with nothing to slow them down. Unstoppable.

-

Louis wakes up first, which is in itself, is a first. He nudges Harry, but he's still fast asleep and his hair is matted all over and looks like he went through war, but his face is smooth and calm like porcelain. His eyelids are so delicate and he's all milky skin with a warm undertone. He pushes a few locks away from Harry's face to press a chaste kiss to the skin. He doesn't feel like waking him just yet, after seeing how peaceful he is. And pretty. Doesn't want to disturb his lovely boy.

The room is pretty big, being empty and all. Louis makes a mental note to arrange a shopping date. The blinds are up, allowing the room to be illuminated by the morning light. Louis quite likes it here. He feels comfortable actually, unlike the vibe their apartment in the city gave off. It was colder and more busy and noisy and too much. Both boys needed a place to let the fresh air pour in on them and cleanse their tired souls. Nonstop working was fun but after a while, they all needed time off, naturally. Louis thought this was perfect.

-

Harry's mouth tastes like sleep and he feels sticky and warm and cold all at once. He kicks off his pants and cuddles into the covers again mewling against the soft cotton. He stretches out and apparently doesn't realize he's not alone and kicks Louis off the bed. He sprouts his head up immediately and lets his fists rub the sleep away from his eyes. 

Louis is on the floor on his bum and his glasses are balanced on the tip of his nose. He also lost his place in his book. 

"Harry what the fuck was that?" Louis gets up on the bed trying not to stare into Harry's apologetic puppy dog eyes. 

"Didn't mean it Lou, I'm sorry," Laughter creeps its way into his voice, "I was stretching and-" He loses it and bursts out into boisterous laughter that transforms into a sort of maniacal cackle. He know he's being a little shit and he gets a bit of a thrill from that.

"You're a menace you know that Harry?" Louis gathers himself back up to his feet. "Gonna shower now actually since you're awake. Don't want to get kicked off the bed again." 

Harry's face is glowing and it's impossible to resist the puppy dog stare when he begs to shower with Louis. And Louis can't resist. He couldn't resist when he was 18 and still can't at 22. Four years and he's still as whipped as he was on day one. 

-

Water pours over the two, splashing off the shampoo bottle that has already found its way to the shower floor. Harry begs Louis to wash his hair for him because he's lazy and tired and really didn't want to pick up the shampoo from the floor. He moves into Louis' hands as he lathers the wash into Harry's curls, making sure to massage his scalp a little too. He lets his hands graze over the boy's neck and rubs there too making Harry purr in pleasure. The warm spray hits Harry and gets all in his eyelashes, making them clump together so that it's uncomfortable to open his eyes and so he whines to Louis just to get him to touch his face. He whines to Louis about how he can't open his poor eyes 'cause they've got soap and water in them and he wants Louis to fix it because he knows Louis does it best.

"Just soap love, nothing big." And although Louis won't admit it, he loves to take care of Harry like he's a little baby. His hands graze over Harry's eyes and he rubs them gently to wash away the stinging sensation.

"Thanks Lou." Harry mumbles into Louis' open mouth. They stay there for a while. Kissing and touching skin and soaking each other in and most definitely not showering. They're both pruned though and Harry's began to gross Louis out by running his pruned fingers all over him and Louis squirming and almost falls out of the shower, which is odd. Falling is usually Harry's thing. 

-

"Lou there's nothing to eat." Harry stares at the legitimately empty fridge. The cold is refreshing though so he keeps the doors open.

They decide against going out to eat because that's so "boring" as Louis puts it. Harry suggests a picnic in the garden. He can't help but gaze at the way Louis' lip perks up at the statement. Yeah, a picnic. 

They, well Harry, sets up a red blanket out in their garden and takes a couple trips to bring the food and wine over.

"Wine, Harry? Aren't you a little young for wine?" Louis pokes.

"'M not! I'm 20 now aren't I? Are you getting a little forgetful in your old age huh?" And with that Louis' tackled Harry to the ground. They're rolling around on the grass, probably getting green stains all over their knees but who cares right? 

-

The sun beans brightly down on the two boys as they munch on their sandwiches Harry made. Sheets of warm orange fill the air making it thick and warm and cozy. Harry stretches over after every couple of bites to kiss Louis' cheek, just a soft peck and for no real reason. Louis' eyes crinkle at that and his mouth cracks into the biggest smile that could probably solve the worlds problems in a second. Harry just loves how they have all the time in the world and that he can kiss Louis till they're blue in the face. He loves pecking Louis' cheeks just to remind him that they're together, in their flat alone and that if they scream their love for each other, no one will hear. 

"Y'know Lou, I think.. maybe we should get married." Harry giggles at that. The bit of wine he had clouding up his thoughts. 

"Haz, babe, how 'bout a bath?" Louis rubs at the small of Harry's back and kisses his dumb mouth to wipe the mopey expression off his face.

"Only if you come in with me." The inky darkness of the sky hides Harry's smug grin. Yeah he's a little buzzed but he's still aware enough to be a little shit.  
-

Louis fills the bath and brushes Harry's teeth for him and combs his hair. He presses barely there kisses to where the curls and the tanned and freckled skin meet at Harry's neck. He bends back into Louis' touch and tries to snag a kiss. And that's when Louis realizes that Harry's all he'll ever need. He can be old and grey and his breath will smell like tuna but as long as he's got Harry by his side, he'll be happy. More than happy. Harry and Louis lay in the tub together kissing and touching and giggling. The water laps around their languid movements and warms them. And that's all there is really. They're going to be something amazing, Harry and Louis are.


End file.
